Interview With a Platypus
"Interview With a Platypus" is an episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis Phineas and Ferb decide to find out what Perry's chatter means. However, they later find out that the Perry translator works on all animals and decide to use it to help all of the animals in Danville. Meanwhile, Candace tries to spend some time with Jeremy, but she keeps being interrupted by Suzy's poodle, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to flood the Tri-State Area, and invents a vehicle that drives on water. Plot Phineas and Ferb are sitting with Perry in their backyard. Perry does his chattering noise when Phineas asks him what he wants to do. Phineas tells Ferb that some people say Perry is just a mindless platypus, but he might actually be thinking real thoughts. Phineas says that he knows what they're going to do today: they're going to build a Perry translator! Candace is talking on the phone with Stacy about Jeremy when she revives a phone call from him. He asks her to come over since he has just gotten a new video game. Candace rushes at Jeremy's house as he tells Candace that Suzy is not home. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb complete their contraption, but when they turn around, Perry has just entered his lair. At the lair, Major Monogram tells Perry that the organization is using alternative energy and trying to become "green", as the lights in Perry's lair are malfunctioning. Since the organization is saving paper Major Monogram just tells Perry that the assignment involves Dr. Doofenshmirtz. As Perry is ready to fulfill his assignment, he is grabbed by Phineas so he and Ferb can test Perry on the new made translator. As Phineas and Ferb are ready to hear Perry say something, they are interrupted by Isabella, who asks them what they're doing. This distraction gives Perry enough time sneak out and do his mission. Phineas and Ferb find out that the Perry translator was not only meant for Perry, but for all the other animals in their neighborhood as well. They interview the animals and talk to them about their problems. Phineas finds out that all the animals want things that they can't have, which gives him an idea. Phineas says that they should tell all the pets' owners what their pets want. While Jeremy is showing Candace his new video game, Suzy's dog jumps in the couch between them. As Candace sees the dog's friendliness towards Jeremy she tries to pet the dog, receiving a hostile growl back from the dog. As Jeremy and Candace are playing the video game, Suzy's dog steals Candace's shoe, causing Candace to run after it and suffering a major accident in the bathroom, which makes Candace to run away from Jeremy's house. Perry goes to the forest where Dr. Doofenshmirtz traps him in a bargain shark cage. The Doofenshmirtz goes off to explain his plan to flood the entire Tri-State Area by opening the Danville Dam so that the entire Tri-State Area will be flooded to make it like Venice, Italy; or to a lesser extent like Venice Beach, California; thus forcing the inhabitants of Danville to purchase his BO-AT. Candace arrives at Phineas and Ferb's backyard and asks what are they doing. Phineas tells her that they created an animal translator to help understand what animals are thinking. Candace shouts at them and tells them that animals are stupid and she is fed up with them. The animals hear her and run after her. Phineas and Ferb talk to the pets' owners and tell them what their pets want while Candace runs around the neighborhood. Dr. Doofenshmirtz presses a button on his remote and opens the Danville Dam, activating his BO-AT ('B'uoyancy 'O'perated 'A'quatic 'T'ransport). Perry jumps onto his BO-AT and interferes. However, Candace runs across the water just in time for all the animals to be swept away onto Dr. Doofenshmirtz's BO-AT. Perry jumps off the BO-AT and opens up the moat. The flooding water rushes into the moat and it leads off to sea, leaving Danville unharmed. Candace shows her mom the Perry translator, but she thinks that it is a very cute idea. Phineas tests out the animal translator on Perry, but they find out that his chattering noise doesn't mean anything at all. Linda states that Perry is just saying, "You guys are the best!" Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Candace go inside for some snacks, and Jeremy comes over to the backyard. He brings Candace back her shoe and says that he washed it for her, leaving Candace in a trance. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Caroline Rhea as Linda *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Isabella Murad as Milly *Tiffany Espensen as Ginger *Tara Strong as The Bird *Tom Kenny as The Squirrel Songs * Perfect Day * Quirky Worky Song (Instrumental) Goofs *When Doctor Doofenshmirtz was driving his BO-AT, somewhere in when he says "Look at me! I'm driving on water! I'm BO-ATing", the BO-AT's steering wheel disappears for a split second. *Suzy's poodle pees on Candace's left shoe, but she removes her right shoe to clean it and is missing her right shoe the rest of the episode. **However, when the screen zooms out when Perry chatters into the Platypus Translator, Candace is wearing both shoes. *After the animals get on Doofenshmirtz BO-AT the gorilla is seen driving, but after Perry opens the MOAT Doofenshmirtz is driving again. *In some parts of the song of this episode, Candace's hair is damaged (because the animal attacked), but there are scenes in which she is well groomed and the next second, it is again as before. * In this episode, Candace does not know anything about playing video games, and yet in "Tree to Get Ready", she is shown playing a video game with Stacy. *In one scene, when Candace is angry with the animals, they crowd her, there is a dog, and the animals start to get angry, then in a different frame it is then next to the machine shouting 'Get her', then he reappears in his previous spot. *If you look closely as Candace repeatedly pauses and resumes the game, she is actually pressing the "down" button. Trivia *Linda Flynn-Fletcher finally finds out about the invention of Phineas and Ferb. But as it doesn't work on Perry, she just assumes the boys are playing pretend like usual and walks away. **However, Perry may have been meaning to chatter and nothing else. *This is the first time that Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas didn't disappear with the help of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. *When Jeremy puts on Candace's shoe at the end, an orchestral version of Isabella's theme music can be heard. *The title of the episode is an allusion to Anne Rice's book Interview With the Vampire. *The angry animals that were chasing Candace got on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's BO-AT ('B'uoyancy 'O'perated 'A'quatic 'T'ransport) making it look like Noah's Ark and travel the city in which appears to be just like the city of Venice, Italy. *The bird going and telling all the animals about the invention may be a reference to the common phrase "A little birdie told me that..." *While Jeremy is putting Candace's shoe on her foot, a few notes from the Enchanted song "True Love's Kiss" can be heard. After Candace swoons to the ground, Jeremy asks her if she's okay. She responds, "Enchanted." *At the end, the way Jeremy gave Candace's shoe to her is similar to Cinderella. *The animals then show up and chase them off as Candace run for their lives through the city is similar to a Benny Hill-style chase. *This episode makes an homage to the My Friends Tigger and Pooh episode "Buster's Ruff Day", in which the main characters try to teach their pet to talk using their animal translator. Coincidentally, Buster and Perry are both voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. References Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes